


the one with the microwave popcorn

by nerducci



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Jasper (Camp Camp) Lives, M/M, Multi, david doesn't know what he's doing, jasper and daniel are amused, listen i'm a mess don't @ me, making popcorn, totally not based on a true story, vent fic in the sense that i fucking burnt my popcorn, what do u mean he died that sounds fake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 07:05:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18115757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerducci/pseuds/nerducci
Summary: "Davey's making popcorn," Jasper informs him, and grins. "We're gonna blow the microwave up."





	the one with the microwave popcorn

**Author's Note:**

> today i made microwave popcorn for the first time.... it didn't go according to plan.... and thus.... this fic was born....
> 
> also i've just been writing some really dark angsty shit so like,, yEAh i just wanted to write smth chiLL sbdhshdhhddh 
> 
> well anyhow plz enjoy this small lil thing i wrote aaaa

"Oh boy. It's smoking. Is it supposed to be smoking?"

"I dunno. Did you read the instructions?"

"I _did_ read them! Twice, actually." David takes a few steps away from the microwave and clasps his hands together. "Please don't explode please don't explode _please don't explode."_

Jasper laughs slightly and shakes his head. "I don't think it's going to explode, Davey. If you followed the instructions, it should be fine."

"The bag just keeps on getting bigger, though," David says dubiously. "I'm pretty sure it's about to explode."

The door opens, and Daniel comes into the kitchen, glancing between David, Jasper and the smoking microwave. "What's going on?" he asks, a smile playing at his lips. "I smelt burning."

"Davey's making popcorn," Jasper informs him, and grins. "We're gonna blow the microwave up."

"Jasper! It isn't funny! I've never made popcorn in a microwave before." David bites at his lip anxiously. "Should it be smoking?"

"It should definitely not be smoking," Daniel answers, moving to lean against the counter Jasper's sitting on.

"Remember that time you set a waffle on fire?"

"Jasp, seriously. This is not the- it said three minutes on the packet! It's only been two minutes, but- oh, I'm going to take it out." David goes back to the microwave and turns it off. He opens the microwave door and frowns at the bag inside. "Do I just...?"

"I think you just take the bag out of the microwave," Daniel explains. He's doing a better job than Jasper at trying not to laugh, but not by much.

David carefully takes one corner of the bag and pulls it out, dropping it on the counter. He stares at the bag in confusion. "How do you get to the popcorn?"

At that, Jasper slaps a hand over his face, his shoulders shaking with laughter. "Oh my God, David, you _open the bag."_

"No, I know, I just..." David begins, pouting slightly. "I've never done this before, okay? I'm sure once I get the hang of it I'll be able to do it properly!"

"Here, I'll do it," Daniel says, and goes to join David next to the microwave. He carefully opens the bag and stares inside. "...David? This doesn't look like popcorn."

"Oh no," David groans, burying his face in his hands.

"Actually, it... kind of looks more like a bunch of burnt mushrooms."

Jasper snorts. "Oh my God, let me see."

Grinning, Daniel hands it to Jasper, who eats one piece and immediately pulls a face.

"This is _disgusting,"_  he says, looking absolutely and genuinely horrified. "Holy _shit,_  man, how did you fuck that up so bad?"

"Jasp, language- and I _told_  you, this is the first time I've tried making this! I think you guys should give me a little more credit. I really tried, y'know."

"You sure did," Daniel says, and reaches into the bag to try a single piece of charred popcorn. "Whew. That tastes _really_  bad."

"Oh, come on, guys! It can't be _that_  bad."  
When David tries some of the burnt popcorn, though, his reaction is much the same. He sighs, looking thoroughly dejected. "I just don't understand what I did wrong."

"Hey, it's okay, dude," Jasper says, hopping off the counter to give David a hug. "We can still watch the movie, right?"

"Right, and you didn't set it on fire, so that's a plus," Daniel adds, somewhat unhelpfully.

"Thanks guys," David whispers, his eyes brimming with tears. He smiles. "You're the best."

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry it's 3am idk what i'm doing man 
> 
> can i get some fuckin uh. jaspdanvid 
> 
> GO FIND MY TUMBLR YO i'm @nerducci and also @jaspvid so there's that 
> 
> also if you ever have any suggestions for fics or oneshots u wanna see then feel free to leave em in the comments! i won't necessarily do them but still dhjfdjgfd
> 
> feedback is very much appreciated, i love hearing what y'all think!! :D
> 
> (bitch i am so tiRED SGJHFDGF)


End file.
